The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and is applicable to, for example, a vehicle seat with a headrest incorporating an electric component therein.
As headrests of vehicle seats, there is one which incorporates electric components such as a TV monitor, a lighting equipment and the like. These electric components are connected to lead wires led into the headrest from the inside of a seatback and are electrified. Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-49820 (Patent Literature 1) discloses one example of a lead wire connection structure to such a headrest. In this disclosure, a structure is taken in which a first connector constituting a connection terminal of a lead wire which is connected to an electric component arranged on the headrest side is coupled to a second connector constituting a connection terminal of a lead wire which is extended from a vehicle body side to be arranged on the seatback side.
Specifically, the first connector is provided to be pierced inside a headrest stay that is provided to fixedly mount the headrest on the seatback. This headrest stay is formed to pierce inside like a tube and holds the wire-passing first connector at its snout (an opening on a lower end side). On the other hand, the second connector is arranged at a lower portion of a headrest support into which the headrest stay is inserted to be held, and is held by a holder fixed integrally with the seatback. Thus, the second connector is in a standby state that the second connector is ready to be connected to the first connector held at the snout of the headrest stay when the headrest stay is then inserted into the headrest support. Here, the second connector is configured to come off from the engagement with the holder when pushed by an insertion force of the headrest stay after an insertion operation of the headrest stay connects the first connector to the second connector.